Geodude
Geodude (ジオデュード, Jiodyūdo) is a dual-type Rock/Ground-type Rock Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Graveler starting at level 25, which evolves into Golem when holding a Protector. Apperance :Voice actor: Michael Haigney (both English and Japanese) Geodude is a gray boulder Pokémon. It has bulging, rocky eyebrows and trapezoidal eyes with brown irises. Its arms are muscular with five-fingered hands. Geodude uses its arms to climb steadily up steep mountain paths. Geodude is proud of its sturdy body and will bash against others of its kind in a contest of sorts to prove whose body is harder. The longer it lives, the more chipped and worn its body becomes. Its height is 1'04" and weight is 44.1 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Behavior It is often stepped on, and will sometimes swing its arms in anger when this occurs. When Geodude sleeps deeply, it buries itself halfway into the ground. Once buried, it will not awaken even if someone steps on it. In the morning, Geodude rolls downhill in search of food. Habitat Geodude can be most often found on mountain trails, fields, under rocks, or in caves. It will sit still in these areas, which is why it is often mistaken for rocks. Diet In the morning, Geodude rolls downhill in search of food. Major appearances Brock's Geodude Brock had a Geodude that he used in Kanto and Johto before giving it to his brother, Forrest, on his departure to Hoenn. Other Roxanne used one in her battle with Ash in Winner by a Nosepass. Geodude and its evolved forms were the loyal subjects of King Onix in Hooked on Onix. Roark used his Geodude against Paul in Shapes of Things to Come! and Ash in O'er the Rampardos we Watched!. Minor appearances Multiple Geodude appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. A Geodude was among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Geodude was one of the sick Pokémon in a Pokémon Center in Carrying On!. A fantasized Geodude appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon beauty contest. A Geodude was partnered with two Team Rocket trainees in Training Daze. Multiple Geodude also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest, Pokémon Heroes and Destiny Deoxys. A Geodude made a brief cameo in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Several Geodude and its evolved form, Graveler, appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind! and Saving the World From Ruins!. Two Geodude made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Geodude made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. A Geodude is set to appear in M16. A pink Geodude appeared in Team Rocket's fantasy in In the Pink. A Geodude under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer was treated by Nurse Joy in The Joy of Pokémon. Danny, the Navel Island Gym Leader, used one to help create and ride a sled as part of the challenges in Navel Maneuvers. It reappeared in a flashback in A Way Off Day Off and in another flashback in Hello, Pummelo!. Geodude also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Geodude, Rock Pokémon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Body style 04 Pokémon